


it blooms. it eats. it grins.

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, F/M, Jennifer's Body Inspired, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: She’d eat them all. She’d destroy all of those who wronged her.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	it blooms. it eats. it grins.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Anne Carson's poem:  
> 
> 
> _"...I am talking about evil.  
>  It blooms.  
> It eats.  
> It grins."_
> 
> **please:** be mindful of the tags!!!! mentions of transphobia in the 1st part.

"Don't mind them," Renjun had said, his hand curled around her forearm as he tried to pull her away from the group that shouted at the top of their lungs, sharp words directed at them, hatred dripping from their tone and threatening to drown them all. "Don't listen to what they're saying. They're wrong."

They were wrong. She knew that. She, rationally, knew all of that — and, still, she felt the heavy weight that settled inside her chest; the one that always followed the feeling of her stomach turning into knots as her mouth filled with a bitter taste, something sharpy and resentful wanting to be spit out.

Even though her heart was beating fast, the sound loud in her ears, she couldn't help but shudder when she heard her deadname being said over and over again.

"They'll pay," Renjun had muttered, anger coloring his every word, voice wavering under the pressure of not wanting to break down in front of her, even though the tip of his nose was already red and his hands were shaking badly. "They will."

Haechan didn't doubt that. They would pay. And she would make sure of that one day.

The resentment and displeasure she felt inside of her helped to subdue a little the pure hunger that constantly plagued her every waking hour. But the idea had installed itself on her mind, rooted deep inside of her and growing more and more. She couldn’t ignore it. She wanted to make them pay. To make them _suffer._

Renjun held her close later that day. Snuggling together in the comfort of his childhood bedroom, Haechan could almost pretend like everything was okay, everything was normal like it had always been for the past years, until Renjun whispered: “Are you hungry?”.

He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck before pulling her closer, his hands holding her tightly across the waist, his lips hot against her skin, and making goosebumps spread all over.

And that was all it took — Haechan could feel the bone-deep hunger exploding inside of her and taking control of all of her senses for a second; her throat suddenly felt too parched, tongue heavy that made it hard for her to swallow her spit, her hands fisting the sheets tights as if she was tearing through someone’s chest, muscles and blood filling the spaces underneath her long nails.

“ _Yes,_ ” she replied through gritted teeth, tasting a hint of blood in her mouth when her teeth scrapped too hard against her lower lip, coating her tongue with a metallic taste. “Yes.”

She ached for it. Ached for the hunt, to tear someone apart and devour them whole, to pull the beating heart out of their chest and fill her empty belly. And Renjun was bringing it up. He, who always hesitated on the topic, that didn’t like to talk about it, was bringing it up.

Still—

“Why do you ask that?” She questioned, turning on her side on the bed and looking straight at Renjun.

Renjun’s eyes raked down her features before he fixed on her eyes. “They deserve it.”

That was all he said before slowly crossing the distance that separated them. Haechan could still taste the blood inside her mouth, but Renjun made no notice or sign that he had felt anything different. He kissed her like he couldn’t have enough of her, like he needed to have her close, and even that wouldn’t be enough for him.

“Are you saying that I can eat them?” Haechan asked after a while, breaking apart, nibbling just once on Renjun’s lower lip before nosing the side of his neck. He smelled good. Alluring. Too captivating. But she wouldn’t destroy him. _Not this one here,_ her mind screamed at her, fighting against the instincts that threatened to consume her entire being.

She could feel the hitch on Renjun’s breath, the way he stilled for a second before relaxing in her embrace once she brushed a kiss over the scar of a bite located low on his neck, easily hidden by the collar of his shirt. A reminder. Her _mark._

“You can do whatever you want.”

Ever since that fated night that changed their lives forever — a joke, a game, and some alcohol that turned into tears, gore, and blood being spilled —, Renjun had never been too keen on the subject. He seemed to be coming around lately, not running away at the sight of her dirty with someone’s blood as much as he usually would.

And Haechan smiled against his neck, swallowing dry when she felt her mouth water at the thought of feeding soon. She could barely wait for it.

* * *

Renjun was the one who brought them to her. He was the least suspicious of both of them — a good student, tried not to miss class, answered when the teachers asked something. His only visible flaw was being her friend.

On the sports field, just behind the bleachers, Haechan waited.

It almost felt like an eternity had passed since she got there and Renjun left, throwing a nervous look over his shoulder before disappearing from her vision, his shoulders tense and lips pursed. Haechan had been calm (a little excited, actually), but now she was starting to get antsy. She picked at her nails, fixed the braid thrown over her left shoulder, redid the laces on her sneakers.

Her stomach was turning into knots of anticipating, the back of her throat dry and aching with the familiar sensation of wanting something specific — to soothe her hunger. To fill up her belly. To feel whole.

To just think of craving her nails into some soft skin, ripping the muscles underneath it into shreds, her mouth filling up with something hot and sticky—just that was enough to make her gulp and dig her nails into the palms of her hands, leaving half-moons behind.

A twig breaking grabbed her attention and soon the sound of voices filled her ears. She could hear their voices, hear the heartbeats arriving, smell the inviting scent of hot blood rushing through the veins.

Renjun’s voice was the only thing that broke the fog on her brain, grabbing her attention enough to try and control herself to not lose control, waiting in her place as he turned around the corner with a taller guy on his side, jean jackets on, and a serious face that turned into a scowl as soon as his eyes landed upon her.

“Hey!” He screamed, pointing a finger in her direction. “What are you—?” He barely had time to finish his question, turning to the side to fix a look at Renjun, but then his speech was cut off when his back hit the hard, cold ground, head crashing against the earth.

A pained groan left his lips, eyes blinking confusedly before widening, lips parting and starting to form a word that never left his mouth. Haechan knocked him down on the floor with a shove, stepping over his knees before dropping upon his body and slapping her hand over his mouth, mouth forming a sharp smile before she leaned forward and sank her teeth into the side of his neck, ripping a chunk of it and spitting out into the grass.

“ _Disgusting_ ,” was all she said, wrinkling her nose slightly. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

Blood seeped from the grotesque gash on his neck, weak hands clawing at her thighs, but Haechan didn’t pay attention to it.

She looked at the boy in the eye, smiling a red smile and spitting out his blood mixed with saliva all over his face.

“Fucker.”

And turned her attention back to the unmarked side of his neck, biting deep and ripping it to shreds.

The cries never left his mouth, and once he stopped squirming underneath her, his body stilling, Haechan let her hand down from his face. Stuck into the zone, too busy filling up her belly, soothing the hunger that made her bones shake, made her mind dizzy, she could barely pay attention to her surroundings.

The birds sang, the trees swayed in the wind, Renjun’s fast and rapid heartbeat was right behind her. She could discern that everywhere — every part of Renjun was ingrained inside of her mind. She knew his heartbeats. She knew his breathing. She knew his scent.

The euphoria of a succeeding feast was only increased with his presence. This time he was there. He wasn’t running away. He was close.

_He was close._

When she licked her lips, Renjun was still nearby. Not right next to her, not watching the scene. But he was still there. He gave her a water bottle, used some tissues to clean her face, made sure that they weren’t leaving anything behind besides a mangled corpse. Too stuck inside the euphoric haze that filled her mind, Haechan could do nothing else but stumble with Renjun’s arm around her waist, helping support her weight while they walked away.

“You’re still here,” was all that Haechan managed to say through the loud noise inside her brain, lifting one hand to smear a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth away. She licked her fingers clean while Renjun gave her a side-eyed glance.

“Yeah,” he answered, tightening the hold around her waist for just a second.

Haechan smiled, sharp teeth poking her bottom lip.

* * *

Some of the boys followed Renjun. Haechan made sure none of them ever came back.

The ones that didn’t fall for Renjun’s trap, that didn’t listen to him, still met their fate later. She wouldn’t let any of them escape her. They would all meet their fate.

The thing that was growing inside of her — that was consuming her soul, her entire self — wanted nothing more than to be fed. Haechan listened to it. The hunger guided her actions, dictating her moves, and she followed it. Soothing the ache on her throat, the pain on her stomach, the aching on her hands. She ripped and drank and ate.

The hot-rush of the aftermath, the power trip that made her stumble around and lose her mind, made it all worth it. To look down on the boys’ faces, relishing on the fear in their eyes, the begging screams that rang on her ears until hours after... she liked and took delight in it all. Their fear made her grow bigger, stronger. She’d eat them all. She’d destroy all of those who wronged her.

With soft hands and a careful touch, Renjun held her hair back as she scrubbed the blood off her face. He looked at her reflection, eyes bright and sharp, face serious. His touch was gentle, but he held himself as strong as steel. Unwavering.

The mark on his neck was still there — red, proud, _alive_. A reminder of what she was. Of what they had done on that blurry night, what they had unleashed.

It would be easy to finish him off. Just one move to pin him down and sink her teeth on the softness of his neck. But that little voice inside her mind kept telling her that this one was okay. This one would stay alive.

For now, she’d devour all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween and let's eat all the transphobes alive
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
